The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for gathering device attributes from multiple devices to exploit the common or complimentary features on those devices.
As more mobile devices with different features and capabilities emerge in the marketplace, many individuals are using more than one device to connect to the internet and run IT applications. While some individuals will use any of their personal devices to browse the web, some individuals prefer to use specific devices to run certain applications. For example, some individuals prefer to send e-mails with devices having a full QWERTY keyboard. In another example, some individuals prefer to listen to audio files on devices that have open wireless technology (e.g., Bluetooth® enabled).